Homophobia
by ForeverWeirdx
Summary: Bodie gets transferred to a school to fix his "attitude problem" and runs into his homophobic friend Angel. Or is he? Hah. R&R please. x Rated T for strong language and some violence! :o
1. Chapter 1

**Homophobia**

Chapter 1

Bodie's POV

* * *

My boyfriend Glitch and I pulled up in my new school's parking lot out in the front. I had gotten in trouble for consuming alcohol on school grounds, and starting fights, again. So instead of suspending or expelling me, they transferred me here because they think this school could "fix my attitude problem". I don't think I have an attitude problem though, school is just… boring.

Before I got out of the car I glanced over at Glitch in the driver's seat and he was making pouty faces at me. I sighed.

"I know you're upset with me."

He just shook his head at me. "I'm going to miss you." And he leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"Me too." I said sadly staring deep into his beautiful green eyes. I started to get lost in them a bit.

"Please try to stay out of trouble. For me, please?" he said.

"I'll try, no promises though." I opened the door and got out. He laughed.

"Bye babe." He said and started up the car.

"Later." And slammed the door shut and I stood there and watched him drive off.

I sighed again as I walked into the school and then into the office so I could pick up my schedule. Something I noticed while I was walking to the office is that people were staring at me and whispering. I shrugged it off but it still bothered me a little. I hate being the new kid; I'm just so used to having a lot of friends and always having someone to talk too. I just feel like a major nobody right now and something tells me that I will never fit in here and I don't belong here. I don't know, hopefully things will get better. I wonder what it will be like when I start to tell people I'm gay. Would they accept me? Or would they make fun of me and judge me? Society is a bitch.

After I got my schedule my first class was Gym. After a few confusing turns in the hallway I finally made it to the gym and into the locker room.

"I don't want to change in front of the _fag._" I heard someone say from behind me followed by a group of laughter. I quickly spun around to see a Latino man with black spiky hair and he had only his gym shorts on and exposing his tan skin and six pack abs. He gave me a smirk.

Oh god, he isn't no stranger. Far from it, I know him. He's my best friend. We've been best friends ever since… we were seven. It's not a surprise that he is here, he does have an attitude problem. But… it's just that…

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck._" I repeated. I just shook my head and I started to feel a little dizzy. "Dammit Angel!"

He and his little group around him laughed at me again then went back to their conversation.

It's only been like what the first hour of school and I already have problems to deal with? This is just pure _insanity_. But I am really just gonna try not to let it bother me. I'm going to try to stay out of trouble for Glitch so I can go back to school with him. I miss him already actually.

A lot. We have been together for six months now and he was always there for me and I am always there for him. He actually gave me confidence. I just don't know if I can survive the rest of the year without him. And my mom banned me from having anyone over until I have my attitude "fixed". So I can only text him and call him, not see him, touch him or anything. I feel myself dying a little already…

* * *

**_Later after gym_ **I had science next and I tried to sit far away as possible from Angel and MacCoy. While I was sitting at my desk waiting for class to start Angel came up in front of my desk and leaned in real close to me.

"Hey, _boo._" He said to me "It's been awhile."

"Mhmm." I responded trying not to look at him.

"What happened to straight Bodie, huh?" he asked me.

"Dude, we were _ten_, I didn't know anything about sexuality then." I sighed.

"But I miss straight Bodie. You are straight." He told me.

"No I'm not." I tensed up a little bit.

He rolled his eyes at me "Yeah, I think you are. I know it, you gotta look deep down inside-"

"I'm gay dude, deal with it." I cut him off.

"We'll see…" he said finally then walked off to his desk across the room.

The whole class I could feel him giving me odd and strange looks making me slightly uncomfortable. I moved in my seat a little bit and tried to pay attention to the lesson or think about something else but he was bothering me so much, and he was doing it on purpose too.

"What the hell…" I whispered and I tapped my foot a little. Then I had enough and I looked over at him and he was laughing at me.

"Stop." I mouthed to him and turned back to the teacher. But he continued to do it, I feel like banging my head against the desk or just punch him in the face or the gut or something. I can't concentrate, I can never concentrate when someone is staring at me. It's one of my weaknesses.

* * *

_**After class**_ it was break and everyone was in the cafeteria or the auditorium leaving the halls completely empty. At my locker, someone slammed it and it was Angel smiling at me.

"So, you couldn't resist my sexy glares during science could ya fag?" he smirked.

"You know people staring at me is a weakness of mine. You did it on purpose." I replied.

"Yes, yes in fact I did. But you enjoyed it hm?"

"No, actually I didn't. I really want to punch you right now but I'm trying to stay out of trouble. Plus I really, kinda, don't want to hurt you." I said back to him.

"Hurt me? Dude, you're scared of me." He laughed.

"Maybe when we were little but not anymore dude." I leaned back on the lockers smiling.

"Hmph, whatever." He said kicking the lockers slightly. "I still think you're straight."

"You're insane, I am gay dude why can't you accept that? Are you like _homophobic _or something?" I responded.

"I guess I do have a little _homophobia_ inside me. I admit that." He frowned at me.

"Well, I have a boyfriend." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Really…who?" he asked me suspiciously.

"None of your biz." I responded then pulled out my phone to call Glitch but before I did I decided to walk out into the front of the school where it's more private so I could talk to him. Before I could go Angel grabbed me by the wrist.

"Really, who is it?" he asked me again. I snatched my wrist away.

"You don't even know him." I said finally then walked off to go call my boyfriend.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

It was a normal day at school and I was in the locker room getting ready for gym with a couple of friends then I saw a blonde haired boy with blue eyes walk in. He looked up at me then quickly looked away and continued to do what he was doing. I guess he was some new kid. My eyes followed him the whole time then it hit me and I could feel my heart beat speed up a little. It wasn't no new kid, it was my best friend Bodie. I knew him ever since we were seven. What is he doing here? It wasn't like him to get in trouble a lot. When we went to middle school together he did because I always blamed him for stuff. First he would beat me up then quickly apologize after over and over until I accepted his apology. I guess he was scared I was going to get him back for him beating on me and I always did. But just not as hard. Then in 8th grade he told me he was gay and we kept it a secret, for awhile. Until I accidently told someone and it spread around the school really fast. I would stick up for him, every now and then. But not enough to make me lose all my popularity. Then Bodie became depressed and started to cut but I took and threw away all his blades and told his mom. That he was cutting, what was going on at school , and he was gay. She took the gay part well and she went to the school counselor for the rest. She was really worried about him. While that was going on and Bodie being all depressed, I started to become bored with school and the same old drama so I just, decided to start fights and get detention and stuff. Come to school late, get home late. Put stink bombs in the principal's office and put tacks on teacher's chair. I got in trouble a lot, and my mom sure wasn't happy about it so she sent me to this school so they could fix me. But I wasn't changing for no one and I quickly made a lot of friends and became popular again. All the girls drooled over me and all the guys wanted to be me. The way it was at my other school. People kissed the ground I walked on. But there was a little piece missing, and it was Bodie. So as soon as I recognized him I said,

"I don't want to change in front of the fag." And I laughed and it made everyone else around me laugh too. It just sorta just slipped out, but I didn't regret it and I didn't feel bad at all. He turned around with a look of confusion then his eyes widen and a look of surprisement and fear filled his eyes. I smirked at him because he knew who it was and he was cursing at himself I could tell. Then during science we had a little chat and I told him he was straight and not gay. He denied it completely but I know my little Boo Bear was straight somewhere deep down inside him.

Actually, I want him to be straight. I just need to see him with a girl so I can stop feeling this some sort of attraction for him. It was bugging the living shit out of me and I think seeing him kissing, dancing or even getting with a girl would change my feelings for him. But I really just think he is kinda hot. And when he told me he had a boyfriend I instantly felt a little jealous and I told myself that should be me. When he left to go call someone - I'm guessing his boyfriend – I followed him secretly outside the building and I hid behind a car and listened to his conversation.

I was right when I thought he was going to call his boyfriend and their conversation sounded so sweet but sad. They missed each other a lot. His boyfriend's name was Glitch, odd name. And he got a new phone which means new phone number. While Bodie was writing it down he whispered the numbers out loud and like the boss I am, I saved the number to my phone. Maybe if I could get them to break up, Bodie could be all mine.

And that's exactly what I intend on doing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_And there's the first chapter!_ I hope you enjoyed it, I'm actually suppose to be finishing my book report now but I really wanted to post this before winter break was over and I was suppose to finish this before the New Year but whatever. Happy 2013 everyone! My New Year's resolution is to eat less. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. But I might start running track again and get into fanfiction a little more and actually try to do a little better in school.

Anyways, I think I did a whole lot better on Angel's POV then Bodie's. Also while I was writing this I kept thinking if I should change the characters. I was going to put a flashback but I couldn't decide exactly where to put it but expect some in the next chapter which won't be coming out until the next couple of days or weeks. It's about to be mid-term for me which means a lot of school work, and my parents are encouraging me to join some sort of after school activity. But the next chapter I will try to make it long, probably twice as long as this one I promise. : ) Also, this story is based off a 1D fanfic I read on Wattpad and I loved the idea so I just decided to use it but, I'm putting my own little twist in it so I really hope you enjoy the story.

So um… nice honest reviews please? I really want to know how I did.

Also guys, I was thinking about doing a girl version of this like Emilia and Miss Aubrey or something. Just don't know how it would work out but I think I might do it.

Lol, so once again reviews please! x

Time to get back to this damned book report.


	2. Chapter 2

**Homophobia**

Chapter 2

Bodie's POV

I sat and waited for Glitch in his car for him to come out of 7-Eleven.

He just had to have his little snacks.

My mom is going to _kill _me if I am not home in the next thirty minutes and I am going to be even deader if she finds out I am with Glitch. She had forbidden me to see him anymore until I got my act together. Yeah, like that was going to happen. So Glitch and I decided that we should sneak out together after school and late at night. I would usually go to his place cause if my mom caught him at mine, let's just say it wouldn't be so pretty. And Glitch's mom is chill anyway, not your average stereotypical Asian mom. She was actually pretty cool and liked to dance. It took a little while to talk Glitch into sneaking out, because he doesn't like breaking the rules, then finally he gave in. I thanked him by giving him a pretty heated make out session. Not too heated, but pretty heated.

I tapped my foot in the car as I waited for him. _What the hell was taking him so long? _It usually takes him ten minutes to go in, find what he needs, and get out. He should have been back by now.

I finally had enough of worrying and waiting for him so I got out of his car and walked into 7-Eleven myself. I looked down every aisle for him, nowhere. The cashiers and employees there were looking at me suspiciously so I grabbed a Coca-Cola and one of those big bags of Doritos and went and paid for them so they wouldn't think I was stealing or something. I went back to the car and laid both of them down in the passenger seat.

"Dammit, G." I mumbled as I pulled out my phone to call him. No answer, great. I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket. I took a sip of the Coca-Cola and put it back in the passenger seat where it was and while I was at it, I saw Glitch's phone laying near the breaks in the driver's seat. Well that's just _wonderful_. I thought and thought to myself about what I should do. I couldn't drive around and look for him because he had the keys.

Glitch isn't allowed to leave his damn phone in the car anymore.

Then a low blood curdling scream broke through the air sending a shiver up my spine. It sounded like it was coming from around the back of the 7-Eleven.

"_Glitch."_ I whispered as I ran to where I thought the sound was coming from.

I was right it was Glitch, curled up near a garbage can and there was Angel and his sidekick MacCoy beating on him. I instantly ran over to them and punch Angel in the jaw and kicked MacCoy away. I knelt down to Glitch and took him in my arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Hurting Glitch is like killing a puppy! Which I am pretty sure both of you jerks would do!" I yelled at them.

"Relax B-Bear, we were just getting him back for making you turn into a fag." Angel said trying to calm me down.

"What the… I was already gay before I even met him! " I yelled at him again.

"No, you were straight I am positive. Then this fag wants to come up and-"

"ANGEL! .GAY. DEAL WITH IT! I HAD GLITCH'S DICK INSIDE OF ME ONCE, I AM GAY!" I snapped at him. And Glitch didn't actually have his thing inside of me, I was usually on top.

"YOU'RE STRAIGHT!" Angel snapped back at me and then he looked over at MacCoy which was taking a couple steps back.

"You know what, I'm just done." I said then I carried Glitch back to the car and set him down in the passenger seat.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered leaning in close to him. "Angel is just…"

"Fucked all the way up?" Glitch said raising a brow and holding his ribs with one hand.

"No… he just has…problems." I sighed.

"Really Bodie? If you are gonna defend that shit get the fuck out of my car!" Glitch shoved me off of him with one hand. I sat up but I still sat on his lap on the passenger seat.

"Glitch, babe please just-"

"Get the hell out Bodie!" he said to me very sternly giving me a mean glare. I sighed sadly and got my backpack and got out of the car. I watched him move into the driver's seat, pull the keys out from his pocket, start the car, and drive off leaving me there.

Well that's just _fan fucking tastic. _

I sighed again as I started walking home, then I felt someone grab my wrist gently. It was Angel.

"What do you want?" I asked him snatching my hand back and crossing my arms.

"C'mon let's go get some Starbucks." He said and he grabbed my hand again and started pulling me over to the Starbucks across the street.

I sighed and I sorta felt bad because Starbucks actually sounds good right now and I should be mad at Angel and I should be cursing him out right now instead of going to get coffee right now. But something about me just made me sorta _attracted _to him and it made me want to go and I wasn't really mad at him. I actually wanted to _apologize _for hitting him and his friend earlier but then again, I was defending my poor little Glitch.

I guess it's because he actually is a very sexy man I must admit being gay and all, but it's something more than that and I just can't put my finger on it, or it's just very hard to explain. Maybe it's because it's hard for me to be mad at someone, maybe it's because he was my best friend ever since we were both seven years and I haven't seen him in awhile and wanted to catch up. But, I was attracted to him in a romantic way. Love is so hard to explain to me. I guess I just have to admit…

I am in love with my best friend Angel.

But nobody can know this, no one ever. Not even Glitch. I absolutely can't tell Glitch. Well actually I sorta _have _too because I swore to him I would tell him anything and everything and he did too. I am scared; I just don't want to lose him. Glitch was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I'm not sure if I should tell Angel though…

I might tell him though, I heard it's not good to keep feelings like this bottled up inside you.

**Angel's POV**

I wasn't kidding when I said that I was going to break Glitch and Bodie up. After MacCoy and I gave Glitch a good beating for turning Bodie into a fag, I followed them quietly to see what was going to happen, I was curious about what they were going to say. Well, mainly Bodie.

I smiled and laughed when I saw Glitch kick Bodie out of his car, then drive off and leave him there. I think my plan was working , and I am so not regretting this. I just can't wait to be with Bodie, I have a feeling he will be mine soon.

Okay I know I'm sound major obsessed.

And pretty _gay._

But I'm not gay, only gay for Bodie. _He is the only one_. I don't know I could be bi-sexual but I am still not sure but for now, I am only gay for my best friend Bodie.

I wonder if he feels the same way? I wonder if I should tell him that I'm in love with him and ask him if he feels the same way. I'm pretty sure he does cause I am pretty good looking I have to admit and he is gay, so…

Anyways, Bodie looked pretty upset and sad so I decided to invite him to Starbucks with me. A part of me told me "No, don't do it, he is going to beat the living _shit _out of you." But I still went along and asked him or more like told him to come with me anyway. To my surprise he didn't fight back or anything. I let out a small silent sigh of relief as we walked across the street to Starbucks and I glanced at Bodie. He looked like he was in a deep thought. _A very deep thought_ for a matter of fact. I wonder if it's about what happened with him and Glitch.

I hope he is thinking about me though.

**Author's note:**

Yay! Chapter 2! I know I said I was going to put some flashbacks but to be honest I really don't like writing flashbacks. I hate flashing back myself, it really just haunts me.

Anyways, I know this isn't twice as long like I said it but I was just studying for my exams that are coming up next week and I sorta got bored and my laptop was sitting right next to me so.. what the heck? Right? xD. But I will try to update while exams are going on, like post small short chapters, or I might just work on one big long chapter while exams are going on and when exams are finished I will finish the rest of it write another one _then _update. I'm probably just might go with the second option. Anyways good luck to anyone who has exams or something…

Well back to studying for me… : (

Nice, honest ( maybe long? please? c: ) reviews please! : D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bodie's POV

We arrived at Starbucks and ordered our coffee then sat down in a booth next to the window. Me on the one side Angel on the other. A few minutes of silence passed by of us sipping our coffee and me looking out the window, I could feel Angel glance at me a couple times but I ignored him and continued to look out the window. The tension between us was gradually growing stronger until Angel spoke.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I turned to him. "Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Glitch."

Angel sighed at me and gave me a worried expression. "So what were you thinking about on the way over here?"

I hesitated remembering my little thing for Angel and I moved nervously in my seat a little bit. "Nothing important."

"Well you were thinking very deep into I can tell. You can't fool me, _amigo._"

I quickly scanned my mind for an excuse. _Shit. _I thought.

"I was thinking how you thought I wasn't gay and all and I was thinking of a way to prove it too you." I lied. But actually I should think of a way to prove too him I was gay.

"Mmm, really? And exactly how are you gonna do that?" Angel smirked then took another sip of his coffee.

Then without even thinking about it, which I do a lot, I got up and slid into the seat next to him, gripped him by the collar of his shirt then yanked him over close to me and he was centimeters away from my face.

"Like this." I whispered softly too him before smashing my lips against his and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He gasped then surprisingly kissed back. His lips weren't soft, they were actually quite rough, but it was still better than kissing a girl.

Well, to me.

The forced, surprised kissed gradually turned into a really deep passionate kiss. I was lost to the feel, the sensation, the electricity that shot through my body as his lips laid upon mine. He tugged on my hair a bit and I tried to pull him even closer to me. Then Angel strolled his tongue along my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I let him without even thinking about it twice. I felt his warm tongue traveling my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I let out a soft moan as we pulled away.

"Damn." Angel said gathering his breath.

"Umm, so yeah, I'm gay." I chuckled nervously and ran my fingers through my hair.

Angel sighed, " I-I can see."

A few minutes of awkward, weird, tense, silence passed by of us exchanging glances every once and awhile and checking our phones. I wonder if he liked the kiss, I wonder if he is gay, or bi. I wonder if we are going to be together after this, but wait…

What about Glitch?

_Oh shit._ I have to tell him about what just happened, I tell him everything, and if I don't tell him and he finds out himself, I am going to hurt him so bad I will never forgive myself. Well this is still going to hurt him but not as much, but a lot. But I was just try to prove something. Right? How mad can he get? Maybe if I explain to him _why _I kissed Angel, maybe he won't get so mad.

Maybe we might even stay together.

A wave of guiltiness came across me. But, there's just something missing in our relationship actually. I'm not feeling as attracted to him as I was before when we first met. Don't get me wrong, I am still _very _attracted to him. But I just don't feel that… spark? Anymore. I still love kissing Glitch, and I still love him to death I really do.

I dunno, maybe we just need a…

break? A break from each other? Because, he has been getting really upset at me lately for getting in trouble a lot in school, which means detention, which means I'm grounded by my mom, which means less and less time I get to spend with him.

I'm not looking forward to telling him all of this tonight. Not at all. Just imagining all the hurt in his eyes after telling him I kissed Angel and I think we need a break from each other absolutely _kills_ my heart.

I glanced at Angel again, and he was staring at me. I felt myself blush and mentally cursed at myself then I quickly looked back down at my coffee.

"You better not tell anyone at school about this or you're _dead._" Angel warned me breaking the silence.

"Whatever, I won't. And I'm not scared of you." I replied to him and rolled my eyes still looking down at my coffee.

Angel simply just made a '_Hmph!' _noise and took another sip of his coffee.

Then another couple minutes of silence of us exchanging glances passed by until finally he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and pulled back with his face beet red. I chuckled quietly at him as I got up from my seat he got up with me.

"I guess I should be going now," I said looking at him deeply into his dark chocolate brown eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

"Yeah me too, see you at school tomorrow." He said walking by me and our shoulders brushed against each other then he exited Starbucks.

I watched him go, I felt like collapsing down to my knees. They felt so weak, my palms are so sweaty, and it feels like five hundred flocks of butterflies invaded my stomach. No one has ever made me feel like this before.

Not even Glitch. I just have to accept the fact that I'm not truly in love with Glitch anymore.

I'm in love with Angel.

**_At Glitch's apartment._**

I knocked on Glitch's door nervously and he answered almost immediately.

"You're late." He gave me a dirty look crossing his arms. I gave him a side smile and shrugged. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered to me.

"I, uh, missed you too." I said quickly. "Listen, I have to tell you something." I added and took him by the hand, closed the door shut behind us, and sat us both down on the couch. He looked at me with concerned eyes and waited for me to continue. I inhaled deeply, here goes nothing.

"I-I just don't…" I paused and bit my lip. "feel that spark anymore you know? It's just not there, and I honestly think we should just take a break from each other and see other people… I also sorta kissed someone today. I didn't mean for it to mean anything, I was just trying to prove to him that I was gay, and when I kissed him I felt so much more, and I think I am deeply in love with him now. I honestly think he feels the same way. What I'm trying to say is…

I just don't think I'm that much in love with you anymore. I mean, I love you to death as a friend, and I would do anything for you. But the love that I felt for you before just isn't there anymore. I'm so sorry." I finished telling him and let out a very shaky nervous sigh. Terrified to look up at him, I did. And you know what I saw in his eyes?

Hurt.

**Glitch's POV**

I, I don't know what to say. Did Bodie just….

Break up with me? I was going to break up with him next week because I just couldn't take it with him being at another school away from me. Just thinking about all the things he might be doing behind my back. And I was right, he kissed someone but it turned into something more.

"Who? Who was it that you kissed?" I managed to choke out and holding back tears. I didn't want to lose Bodie, I was still in love with him but he wasn't.

His face turned pale and his eyes filled up with fear.

"Angel." He spoke.

I think my heart just died a little.

"I am literally, utterly, absolutely, completely, entirely, altogether, competently, comprehensively, conclusively, effectively, thoroughly, fully, greatly, exclusively, speechless. You kissed the guy that beat me up? The guy that sent me death threats? And now you're in _love _with him?" A tear left my eye.

"Glitch…" Bodie started.

"No, it's okay." I quickly said cutting him off "I was going to break up with you next week anyway because it's hard for me to date a guy that goes to a different school."

Bodie bit his lip "Oh, so… are you okay?"

"I may be hurt at the moment but… I'm fine, and I hope things between you and Angel have a happy relationship together." I looked down at the carpet.

"T-thanks. But there's one problem, if we ever are together our relationship might be secret because he doesn't want to lose all his popularity or anything. I'm guessing, I know him really well, it seems something like he would do…" Bodie told me and sighed.

"Well if he really loved you, he wouldn't do that." I told him.

He looked up at me and nodded. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I smirked.

**Angel's POV**

_"Damn." _I remembered me saying that to Bodie after pulling away from kissing him. That kiss was so powerful, and now I am fully convinced that…

I'm in love with my best friend Bodie, and also that I am probably just Bi because I still think Jennifer Lopez is smoking _hot._

My heart is pounding, is me and Bodie's friendship going to turn into something more or will it just be awkward?

I'm speechless and scared.

I just don't want to lose him.

**A.N.: **

Oh my goodness guys sorry for being gone for awhile and I sorta lost my motive to continue this story. ._. And we're done with exams so expect some more updates soon. I also tried to make this chapter as long as possible but I couldn't because I just felt speechless and anxious also Angel's point of view was extremely hard for me to write so that's why it was so short but the next chapter I will try really hard to make it long okay? Promise c:

I wish we could insert gifs on here so I can show you how I felt after writing this, the link will just be on my profile c: I'll try to update again soon! :)

REVIEWS PLEAAASE! :D


End file.
